the_world_of_narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Zilanthia
Summary Zilanthia is a fairly large continent that has no one direct ruler that controls it. Within it are several different kingdoms that often fight each other for power. Cities Anthol Population: 520,000 Symbol: A red tree Lords: Ovalon house Common Races: Human Everflame Population: 680,000 Symbol: A green fireball Lords: Sarosu house Common Races: Dragonborn Gashnak Population: 890,000 Symbol: A green spiked gauntlet Lords: Gruk-nak Clan Common Races: Orc Gorbog Population: 410,000 Symbol: A brown warthog with red eyes Lords: Vegrec clan Common Races: Goblin Krath Population: 1,080,000 Symbol: A gold griffon Lords: Vigil house Common Races: Human/dwarf/mull Lawric Population: 820,000 Symbol: A marble pillar Lords: Belhorn house Common Races: Human Prayvol Population: 710,000 Symbol: A purple octopus Lords: Foster house Common Races: Human Titun Population: 1,350,000 Symbol: A golden gauntlet inside of a sun Lords: Ashenfall house Common Races: Human Verin Population: 650,000 Symbol: A blue whale Lords: Pyke house Common Races: Human Zannizir Population: 980,000 Symbol: A black hydra Lords: Valkreig house Common Races: Tiefling Villages Anchormort Blarg Ankh Blarg Archivello Blarg Arja-deen Blarg Arsoth Blarg Belgir Blarg Borthal Blarg Breygovick Blarg Buk-Brak Blarg Calroat Blarg The Cinder Keep Blarg Crugar's Landing Blarg Dawnview Population: 300-500 Common races: Dwarves, Humans, and Mulls. Over 100 dwarves, around 75-100 humans, and 50 mulls. Town Size: Small Dawnview's main livestock consists of Goat, Yak, and Poultry. Not many crops are grown due to the cold temperature and the altitude of the town, although this is made up for in the production of medicinal herbs. The area around Dawnview is fairly Treeless. Dawnview is a fairly high altitude above sealevel, and the ground is almost always snow covered. Although there are two to three months of the year where the mountainous region thaws out and turns green with grass and flowers. Dawnview is located on the side of a small mountain chain, the highest of which sits around 4 KM tall. The city is fairly quiet, and nothing unusual really ever happens here. The town's governing is handled by the lord of the Dawn Drake order. It is almost completely devoid of criminals due to the city being built around the monestary of the order of the Dawn Drake, an elite order of highly skilled monks. While they are few in number, these monks train all of their lives to perfect their skills in unarmed combat. These monks are trained from infants, and are not allowed to marry. Common Creatures: *Bear (lvl 5 brute) *Cave Bear (lvl 6 elite brute) *Frost Giant (lvl 17 brute) *Frost Goblin Cutter (lvl 1 minion) *Frost Goblin Sharpshooter (lvl 2 artillery) *Frost Hawk (lvl 7 skirmisher) *Giant Frost Hawk (lvl 11 skirmisher) *Hawk (lvl 1 minion skirmisher) *Hill Giant (lvl 13 brute) *White Pudding (lvl 16 elite brute) *Wild Coldscale Drake (lvl 8 lurker) *Yeti Rampager (lvl 5 skirmisher) Dragon's Crest Blarg Fairport Blarg The Frozen Keep Blarg Gil'nith Population: 2-3 thousand human/dwarf/mull soldiers. Gil'nith is a fairly large fortress located just off the southern edge of a small mountain chain. It sits in the most northren part of the Frostpine forest. The fortress itself is a large stone fort located ontop of a small treeless hill. The Fortress was built over 1000 years ago when Krath was threatened by a mass-scale invasion, the fort was never overtaken in this war but suffered damage due to siege weapons. To this day one of the outermost towers is still damaged beyond repair. Prince Yorik Hill is the current acting commander of Gil'Nith, the Prince himself is no expert in hand to hand combat, but is a master strategist and planner. The Fort also has a large dungeon complex beneath it, orginally used to house prisoners of war it now acts as a high security prison for thieves. The dungeons beneath have been nicknamed the Bloodcrypts by criminals, as very few who go in ever return out alive. The prison is also notorious for torturing its prisoners to gather any information needed. Many say the acting warden of the dungeons can read the minds of prisoners in pain, and was appointed to his posistion by the king himself. The Fortress is almost all comprised soldiers and prisoners for very few others come to this place. Gorvoch Blarg Greyhook Blarg Gul'wurth Blarg The Iron Keep It began as a fortress for the armies of Titun. It was built in the year 373 by King Ashenfall, and eventually became well known for capturing prisoners and torturing them for information. When war times settled, the keep was turned into a secure prison for the criminals of Titun. The King of Titun would sentence criminals himself, and have them shipped off to the Iron Keep for the safety of his people, in the event of a breakout. The criminals are then put under the control of the Warden of the keep. He or she may use any means at their disposal to ensure the prisoners stay locked up. This can include torture or the abuse of the prisoners rights. Lo-reck Blarg Malen Blarg Marol Blarg Maygrick Blarg Mikel Blarg Mul'nar Blarg Mynce Blarg Nook Blarg Oath's Reach Blarg Orianna Blarg Parsath Blarg Pyre Blarg Ravenfall Blarg Sabre Blarg Sakira A small city populated mostly by tieflings that practise the art of magic. In the center of the town is the old mages tower that once belonged to the Arch Mage Halaster Blackcloak. The tower mostly serves as a tourist attraction, while the actual mages guild lies in the northern section of the town. The local scholars have estimated that the tower was built roughly 10,000 years before the fall of Avandra. Serovia Blarg Thornhill Blarg Valenforge Blarg Val-nesh Blarg Valreon Blarg Vargak Blarg Vectin Blarg Veygar's Point Blarg Vorgur Keep Blarg Vycot Blarg